La légende des anges contraire
by Cinis Ne Luna
Summary: Deux êtres légendaires font leur apparition. Ils ne descendent sur terre que lorsqu'un guerre opposant à la fois le monde sorcier et le monde moldu éclate. Et si la guerre n'avait pas les raisons que tous croyaient ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf l'histoire puisque les personnages et le monde sont à JK Rowling. C'est dommage snif...**_

_**Résumé : Deux être légendaire font leur apparition. Ils ne descendent sur terre que lors de guerre opposant à la fois le monde sorcier et le monde sorcier. Et si cette guerre n'avait pas le but que tous pensaient ? Drarry / Mpreg / UA sans vraiment en être un. Certains éléments changent. Non Spoiler...**_

_**Cette Fiction est rédigé par notre groupe d'auteur... Nous sommes donc trois à travailler dessus. Cleo McPhee, Marjorie59 et Heaven... Nous apparaitrons dans l'histoire dans quelques temps...**_

_**Nous espérons que cette fiction vous plaira. Vous pouvez également allé lire nos autres publications si vous le souhaitez via nos profils...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous...**_

_**Prologue :**_

Un hurlement de douleur déchira la nuit. Au 4 Privet Drive, un petit pavillon de Little Winging en banlieue de Londres, les habitants se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ce hurlement d'animal blessé venait d'une des chambres. Pétunia, Vernon et leur fils Dudley sortirent de leur chambre et avancèrent vers la source su bruit indésirable. Le père de famille se stoppa devant une porte munit de verrous, il les tourna un par un avant de finalement ouvrir la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors au trio leur glaça le sang. Le dernier habitant de la maison, Harry, frêle adolescent de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs de geais indomptables et aux grands yeux d'émeraudes était étendu sur le sol. Il se tordait de douleur. Il était torse nu. Dans son dos, on pouvait apercevoir deux plaies béantes au niveau des omoplates d'où une quantité impressionnante de sang s'écoulait. Le liquide carmin se répandait sur le parquet de bois ciré. Le jeune homme suait, son corps tremblait, il gémissait, il pleurait qu'on l'achève. Il avait trop mal, c'était insupportable. Heureusement pour tous, le bouclier magique qui entourait la maison empêcher à quiconque d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait recueillis son neveu, la tante Pétunia avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait mal pour lui. Elle paniquait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi avait il ses plaies dans le dos ? Était il malade ? C'était il blessé ? Non, à voir les plaies parfaitement régulières et symétriques, ce n'était sûrement pas une blessure. Dudley était au bord de l'évanouissement et Vernon était rouge de colère. Son neveu avait fait un tel bruit. Cette fois ci c'était sur, les voisins allaient se douter de quelque chose. Alors qu'il approchait du morveux pour lui donner une bonne correction pour lui apprendre à hurler de la sorte, il fut retenu par sa femme. Les larmes dévalaient sur les joues maigres de son épouse. Il vint finalement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. Il s'occuperait du gamin plus tard. Un gros boum lui indiqua que son fils Dudley avait finit par s'évanouir. Sur le sol, Harry gémissait toujours. Il sanglotait et suppliait qu'on le tue. Son oncle lui aurait volontiers fait ce cadeau si il ne redoutait pas d'avoir les gens du monde du gamin à ses trousses.

Une lumière vive éclaira toute la pièce, c'était presque irréel, comme si on avait allumé les phares d'une voiture dans la chambre. La lumière était d'un blanc pur comme la neige. L'air s'apaisa, les occupants de la pièce flottaient dans une certaine euphorie. Toujours étendu sur le sol au centre de la chambre, le petit brun pleurait des larmes de sang. Ses yeux brillaient de bonté et de générosité. Il reflétait la pureté et l'innocence. Un halo doré irradiait de son corps puis deux ailes d'un blanc immaculé tâchées de sang sortirent de son dos. Elles partaient de ses omoplates pour finir leur course au niveau de ses genoux. C'était un ange. Dudley, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits regardait son cousin avec la bouche grande ouverte. Il se frottait les yeux comme pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Pétunia pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, s'en voulant d'avoir fait tant de mal à un être aussi pure. Vernon Dursley lui, ne savait franchement pas quoi penser, mis à part qu'il serait impossible de cacher ça aux voisins. Sauf si le gamin pouvait ranger ses ailes de malheur et le halo qui l'entourait. Sa famille et lui c'était battu tant d'années pour paraître normal aux yeux de tous. Aucun de leurs voisins et amis n'avaient découvert leur secret. La plupart des gens qu'ils côtoyaient ne connaissaient même pas l'existence de Harry et ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu, comme la tante Marge ignoraient qu'il était un sorcier. Mais si maintenant il devenait un ange alors là se serait vraiment impossible à cacher.

Épuisé par sa transformation et la réception de son héritage magique, le petit brun avait finit par s'endormir sur le plancher. Ses ailes c'étaient rangées dans son dos, devenant presque invisible. Elles ressemblaient à un tatouage et le halo doré avait disparut. La tante Pétunia ne pleurait plus et Dudley c'était remis de sa surprise. Ils approchèrent tout deux de la frêle silhouette qui dormait sur le sol inconfortable et la soulevèrent pour la déposer sur le lit avec douceur. Ils ramenèrent les couvertures sur le corps de l'ange alors que Vernon quittait la pièce un peu rassuré. Visiblement le morveux pourrait caché ses immondices qu'il avait dans le dos. Dudley regagna sa chambre et son lit moelleux. La tante Pétunia elle, nettoya le sang sur le sol, prit le rocking chair qui était dans sa chambre pour le mettre dans la chambre de son neveu, l'installa prêt du lit du jeune homme, s'y assit et commença à veiller sur lui. Elle n'avait jamais été proche du jeune homme mais elle ressentait cette irrépressible besoin de le veiller. Comme si son instinct de mère venait de se réveiller. Peu à peu, elle sombra dans le sommeil. Sans qu'aucun des deux n'en ai conscience, un lien magique se forma entre Harry et Pétunia. Un filin bleuté les relia et des images affluèrent dans les deux sens.

La femme se retrouva plongée au coeur des souvenirs de son neveu. Qu'ils soient heureux ou non.

_Harry à deux ans, il pleurait, il avait peur, il avait faim, une grosse voix raisonnait lui ordonnant de se taire et des coups furent frappés contre une surface en bois. Le petit garçon était enfermé dans un espace réduit et sombre. Il avait pour compagnons des araignées et une souris. Le jeune homme à 4 ans, il se fit frapper par Vernon par ce qu'il avait laissé bruler le petit déjeuner. Des images toutes dans le même style défilèrent jusqu'au 11 ans du garçon._

_La rencontre avec Hagrid, le Chemin de Traverse, la Banque Gringotts, Le train, la rencontre avec Ron, Hermione et un blond antipathique du nom de Draco Malfoy. L'arrivée à l'école, les barques, la cérémonie de répartition, le directeur aux airs de papy gâteau. La découverte de son dortoir et de ses camarades de chambrée. Son professeur de potion Severus Snape qui le déteste sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Le quidditch, son premier match, il est terrifié. L'épreuve à la fin de l'année. Il avait faillit se faire tuer par le professeur Quirell qui était lui même possédé par Voldemort. _

_La deuxième année, il découvre qu'il peu parler aux serpents, il est seul, isolé. Sa meilleure amie à l'infirmerie pétrifiée, la petite soeur de son meilleure amie enlevée. Le gamin qui saute dans un tunnel. Harry faisait face à un basilic d'une vingtaine de mètres. Il terrasse le serpent avec une épée, il est blessé, il va mourir, il est triste, il a peur. Puis un magnifique oiseau laisse couler des larmes cristallines sur son bras et le soigne. Il plante un croc dans un livre et un homme disparaît en hurlant. Il est sauvé, Ginny aussi._

_Troisième année, Sirius Black c'est évadé de prison. La rencontre avec Remus Lupin, les détraqueurs qui le rendent malade. L'entente des cris de sa mère se faisant tuer. Le fugitif qui finit par le retrouver. Harry apprend que l'homme n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait. Il découvre son parrain pour la première fois. Sirius lui proposant de vivre avec lui et le drame. Remus qui se transforme en loup garou, le traitre qui s'échappe et Sirius et Harry qui manquent de mourir attaqués par une centaine de détraqueurs. Le jeune homme qui fait fuir les monstres et le sauvetage de son parrain qui redevient un fugitif._

_Quatrième année, le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry qui fait face au Magyar à pointe. Son Amitié avec Cédric, un baiser avec le jeune homme. Le coeur du garçon qui s'emballe. Le bal de noël, Harry est triste, il n'a aucune envie de danser. Celui qui fait battre son coeur danse avec une belle chinoise. Il quitte la fête, peu de temps après, Cédric le rejoint. Ils s'enlacent, ils s'embrassent. L'épreuve du lac noir. Puis le labyrinthe. Cédric et lui qui décide de prendre le trophée ensemble. L'impression d'être tiré par le nombril, la chute sur le sol humide et poisseux. Le cimetière. Cédric qui se fait tuer sous ses yeux. Les tortures, le retour de Voldemort, leur duel et sa fuite grâce au baguettes jumelles. Son retour dans le parc de Poudlard avec le corps de son premier amour dans ses bras. Son hurlement de désespoir. Le traître démasqué._

_La cinquième année, Harry revoit son parrain pendant l'été, puis à noël, il est heureux même si Cédric lui manque. Il reprend pieds peu à peu. Ombrage et ses retenues, Ombrage et son impartialité. Le ministère et les journalistes qui l'accusent d'être fou. L'AD et ses talents de professeurs. Cho Chang qui l'embrasse avant qu'il ne la repousse violemment. La jeune femme qui s'enfuit en pleure. Harry qui tombe assis sur le sol de pierre froide. Son corps secoué par les sanglots. Deux grands roux qui approchent de lui et le prennent dans leurs bras. Ils le berce, le console, lui chuchote de douces paroles et tour à tour dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres charnues et rougies du jeune homme. Le petit brun qui retrouve le sourire et finit par quitter la pièce avec eux. Ombrage qui découvre l'organisation, le départ de Dumbledore, les retenues collectives puis le départ des jumeaux Weasley. La vision de Voldemort torturant Sirius Black. Le raid de Harry et ses amis au ministère de la magie. La découverte de la prophétie qui se brise. L'attaque de mangemorts. La mort de Sirius. Puis le duel contre Voldemort. Le brun qui s'énerve et détruit le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. _

_Tous les souvenirs de ses années Poudlard sont entrecoupés de souvenirs de ses étés. Les coups de Vernon. Dudley et sa bande pratiquant la chasse au Harry. L'indifférence de sa tante qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir considérer comme une mère. Quand il sauve son cousin des détraqueurs. Les derniers souvenirs remontaient à quelques jours. Vernon Dursley, ivre, avait battu le jeune homme, il avait commencé à arracher ses vêtements mais une sphère blanche entoura le garçon et envoya l'homme valser contre le mur. Puis la douleur, la peur, sa transformation et l'apaisement, la béatitude, l'innocence et la pureté qui le traverse. Il est un ange, il le sait, il vient de recevoir son héritage magique._

Les images s'interrompirent, Harry venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience dans le souvenir en question. Pétunia ouvrit doucement les yeux, une larme traitresse dévala le long de sa joue. Elle pleurait beaucoup en cette nuit d'été. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle venait de voir défiler la vie de son neveu en quelques minutes et elle réalisait à quel point cette vie était triste, emplie de malheurs. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que la vie du garçon puisse être ainsi. Il avait vécu tellement d'épreuves malgré son jeune âge.

Alors que la tante Pétunia revivait tous le souvenirs de Harry. Le petit brun était sujet au même phénomène.

_Tout défilait très vite. Il vit l'enfance de Pétunia et de sa mère Lily, les deux soeurs étaient inséparables, elles s'adoraient. On ne voyait jamais l'une sans l'autre. Lily avait tendance à être protectrice envers sa grande soeur. Il vit la rencontre avec Severus Snape. Puis Pétunia qui espionnait sa petite soeur qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec ce garçon au physique ingrat et la mettait de côté. Elle voyait des phénomènes étranges qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ressentait à la fois peur et envie. Elle aurait tellement aimé être comme sa soeur pour ne pas être mise à l'écart. Le jeune homme avec qui elle parlait avait l'air tellement triste. Peu à peu, elle tomba sous le charme de ce jeune garçon mystérieux._

_Puis ce fut les 11 ans de Lily, la lettre de Poudlard, la venue de McGonagall qui expliquait tout sur la communauté sorcière aux Evans. Pétunia avait longuement pleurée, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa soeur, elle ne voulait pas que Lily aille dans cette école sans elle. Elle écrivit une longue lettre qu'elle envoya à Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier, gentil, lui répondit. Il ne pouvait pas la prendre dans son école, elle n'y avait pas sa place, elle n'était pas sorcière. Puis les deux femmes grandirent s'éloignant de plus en plus l'une de l'autre. Pétunia était toujours amoureuse et fascinée par Severus mais le jeune homme ne voyait que Lily. La jalousie de Tunia envers sa soeur devint de plus en plus forte se muant en haine._

_L'été juste avant la septième année de Lily, une blague de Sirius Black acheva de briser les liens qui unissaient les deux soeurs. Il c'était amusé à faire peur à Pétunia qui ne l'avait pas supporté. Ces gens étaient des monstres et sa soeur en faisait partie. Le rire cristallin de Lily raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Elle refusa de se rendre au mariage de Lily et James Potter, elle ne voulut pas non plu rendre visite à sa soeur quand elle accoucha du jeune Harry. Refusa de lui ouvrir sa porte quand elle vint lui rendre visite pour lui présenter le garçon._

_Et, alors qu'elle allait craquer, renouer contact avec elle, sa soeur et son mari c'étaient fait assassinés. Elle retrouva leur fils devant sa porte avec une simple lettre. L'enfant avait été visé et ses parents c'étaient sacrifiés pour le sauver. Elle prit son neveu en grippe à cause de ça, ce monstre qui lui avait volé sa soeur. _

_Après quelques années, elle commença à réaliser son erreur mais il était déjà trop tard. Si elle se rapprochait du jeune homme, il ne comprendrait pas. Pourtant elle ressentait tant de tristesse en lui par moments. Elle se contenta de l'observer, de le prendre parfois en photos quand il ne faisait pas attention. Elle tentait de le calmer la nuit durant ses cauchemars. Il avait finit par s'attacher à cette ange gardien qui veillait sur son sommeil sans qu'il ne sache que c'était elle. Il ne reprenait jamais conscience durant ses cauchemars ou ses visions._

_Il revit alors sa transformation sous un autre point de vue. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, vit sa tante et Dudley l'installer dans son lit, Vernon tourner les talons, Dudley regagner sa chambre et Pétunia installer un Rocking Chair prêt de son lit pour veiller sur lui. _

Harry dormait toujours mais un léger sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Il était heureux. Sa tante ne le détestait pas. Elle ignorait juste comment réparer le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Si il lui laisser une chance, ils pourraient former une vraie famille. Il en avait toujours rêvé...

Au moment même où Harry avait entamé sa transformation, dans un grand manoir proche de Stonehenge, un jeune homme blond se réveillait en poussant un hurlement. Aussitôt, deux ailes noires charbon sortirent de son dos, comme celles de son âme soeur, elles partaient des omoplates pour arriver aux genoux. Un halo bleu saphir presque noir émanait de son corps. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Son âme soeur venait de recevoir son héritage et il pouvait ressentir toute sa souffrance. Il haleta, sa respiration se faisait difficile et sifflante. Il avait chaud et froid en permanence. Une femme blonde entra dans sa chambre et se jeta au pieds de son lit, elle était inquiète. Son fils allait mal, très mal. Elle conjura une bassine d'eau froide et déposa un linge sur son front. Le blond soupira de bien être. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour calmer les tremblements de son corps. Il tenta d'envoyer une aura apaisante à son âme soeur. Mais celle ci n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle était et se mit à paniquer de plus belle. Draco Malfoy puisque c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait, se crispa d'avantage, ses traits se firent durs, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et commença à se balancer doucement.

Après quelques minutes qui lui avaient semblé durer des heures. Son âme soeur sombra dans l'inconscience. Le corps et l'esprit du serpentard s'apaisèrent aussitôt. Ses ailes se replacèrent dans son dos, le halo s'effaça et son corps se décrispa, les traits de son visage retrouvèrent leur douceur. Il pouvait sentir chaque émotions de son âme soeur. Il passa rapidement de la curiosité, à la tristesse, vint la colère, puis la sécurité et enfin le bonheur. Son âme soeur était heureuse. Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Il ne souriait jamais ainsi mais le lien l'y forçait, il ne contrôlait pas tout. Sa mère le regardait avec des yeux ronds, jamais elle n'avait vu son fils sourire ainsi. Il était tellement beau sans son masque de froideur.

Une série d'images afflua dans la tête de Draco. Il se trouva envahi de souvenirs douloureux et éprouvants faits de morts, de corps, d'humiliations. Son âme soeur n'avait pas eu la vie rêvée. Il ressentit un profond besoin de protéger cet être pur. Cette pulsion se mua rapidement en colère et en haine quand il reconnut Saint Potter. Il était maudit. De tous les sorciers et sorcières qui existaient dans ce monde, il fallait que son âme soeur soit le balafré. Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il se rapproche du griffondore. Ils avaient toujours été ennemis et il comptait bien continuer à lui pourrir sa vie de survivant. Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur et fit une grimace de douleur. Les os de sa main avaient craqués sous la violence du choc. Il regarda son poing qui virait dangereusement au violet et eut une moue dégoûtée. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et sa main se soigna lentement. Sa mère paniquée avait déjà accourut vers lui. Il l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main et souffla.

– Je vais bien mère.

Le ton était froid, cassant et ne souffrait aucune réplique. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il l'appel maman mais il avait toujours été si distant. Son père Lucius avait réussi à le façonner à son image, fier, froid, arrogant, narcissique. Quand il était enfant, il n'était pas comme ça pourtant. L'influence de Lucius c'était renforcée après la première année de Draco à Poudlard. Quand il était rentré à la maison, il avait dit à ses parents que Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione avaient l'air sympathiques et qu'il aimerait être ami avec eux. Malfoy sénior était alors entré dans une colère noire. Il avait sévèrement punit Draco. Depuis le blond ne parlait plus que des méchancetés faites au trios d'or, des insultes, des bagarres et faisait tout pour les surpasser dans tous les domaines. Quand ses résultats étaient inférieurs à ceux de Miss Granger, il était punit par son père, cela arrivait souvent. Du coup, la sympathie qu'il avait un jour éprouvé envers le groupe c'était transformée en une fausse haine qui n'était alimentée que par la peur de son père. Les yeux de Narcissa s'ouvrirent en grand, elle pensait comprendre quelque chose mais n'en était pas sûr. Elle bloqua la porte de la chambre de son fils de plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire et posa différents sorts d'intimité. Elle prit place sur la chaise de bureau de son fils et commença à parler.

– Ton âme soeur vient de recevoir son héritage n'est ce pas ?

Draco se figea, un frisson de peur parcourut son corps. Il allait devoir l'annoncer à son père et il était certain que ce dernier n'allait pas du tout apprécier la nouvelle. Il imaginait déjà les tortures que Lucius allait lui infliger. Il aurait droit au Doloris à coup sûr. Il aurait dû se douter que Potter était son âme soeur. Il avait tellement été obnubilé par lui l'année précédente. Heureusement pour lui, son père était encore enfermé à Azkaban pour le moment. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Il y vit de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la douceur et de la compréhension. Il soupira et murmura faiblement.

– Oui.

– Au vu de ta réaction, je dirais que tu as vu qui est ton âme soeur et que ça ne va pas faire plaisir à ton père.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Elle se doutait déjà du nom de la personne. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

– C'est Harry Potter n'est ce pas ?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de son fils et il hocha faiblement la tête. Doucement, la femme aristocratique approcha de son fils qui était assis sur le sol. Elle prit place à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de moments de complicité tel que celui ci. Lucius avait toujours empêché Narcissa de câliner son fils. Ils restèrent un long moment, assis sur le sol, enlacés, se rassurant l'un l'autre. Un fin sourire étirait leurs lèvres. Ils étaient heureux.

Dans une contrée lointaine, trois jeunes femmes souriaient. Leurs protégés c'étaient éveillés, leur mission allait pouvoir commencer. Elles se tinrent par les mains et formèrent un triangle, elles fermèrent les yeux, prononcèrent une phrase dans une langue ancienne et disparurent. Elles reparurent en pleine campagne. Elles étaient en Angleterre. Elles transplannèrent directement vers un petit appartement du Chemin de Traverse à Londres...

_**Alors ? Verdict ? Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? Doit on mettre la suite où allons nous nous faire huer et luncher en place publique ??? Prologue assez court mais ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche... à bientôt très chers lecteurs adorés... Gros gros Bixxxxxxxxx. Nous tenterons de mettre la suite assez rapidement... **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab rien ne nous appartient même si parfois on aimerait. Tout est à JKR...**_

**_Je vous rappel que nous sommes trois à travailler sur cette fiction. Et que la fréqence de post dépendra du temps que chacune dentre nous pourra y consacrer._**

**_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé des Reviews, le reviews anonymes n'étaient pas tolérées mais j'ai rectifié ça et elle sont acceptées maintenant. Je remercie également tout ceux qui nous mette en favoris et en alerte et ceux qui nous lisent sans forcément laissé de reviews. Merci d'apprécier notre travail._**

**_Place au chapitre et Bonne lecture..._**

_**Chapitre 1 : Changements...**_

En cette matinée d'été, une atmosphère douce et apaisante c'était emparée du 4 Privet Drive. Les habitants du petit pavillon semblaient comme hors de temps. Le chef de maison avait depuis longtemps quitté les lieux pour se rendre à son travail. Dudley venait de se réveiller et était dans la salle de bain. Dans la cuisine, Pétunia préparait un copieux petit déjeuner en chantonnant. Jamais elle ne c'était sentit aussi heureuse. Elle avait l'impression de s'être séparé d'un poids devenu trop dur à porter à mesure des années qui passaient.

Dans son lit, Harry papillonna des yeux. Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers de sa fenêtre étaient forts et l'éblouissaient. Il était légèrement courbaturé, il se sentait un peu vaseux. Des flash de sa nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa transformation, son inconscience puis l'étrange lien qui c'était formé entre sa tante et lui. Tous ses souvenirs partagés et le goût amer de tant d'années gâchées à se haïr sans vraiment le vouloir. Il sauta sur ses pieds déterminé à rattraper le temps perdu. Il voulait apprendre à connaître Pétunia et Dudley. Son opinion envers Vernon n'avait pas du tout changé. Il avait vu que l'homme avait voulu le battre alors qu'il était au plus mal et inconscient. Il enfila un bas de pyjama et un T shirt trop grand pour lui qui arrivait au milieu de ses cuisses donnant l'impression qu'il portait une robe informe puis sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir au moment ou Dudley sortait de la salle de bain. Ils se saluèrent un timidement et descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine ensemble.

Sur place, le fils Dursley se laissa tomber lourdement sur un chaise en marmonnant un vague _« 'jour m'man »_ puis se servit un chocolat chaud et une montagne de nourriture. Harry lui était resté figé sur le pas de la porte. Il ne savait trop comment se comporter. Puis, il décida d'être naturel, il fit un large sourire, se dirigea vers sa tante et déclara.

- Bonjour tante Pétunia... En plantant un baiser sur la joue de celle ci.

Les yeux de sa tante brillèrent de bonheur, de soulagement, de tristesse aussi. Elle invita son neveu à prendre place à la table et à manger son petit déjeuner. Ensuite, elle emmènerait les garçons à Londres pour leur acheter des vêtements et autres bricoles. Elle avait manqué tant d'anniversaire de son neveu. Rien de ce qu'elle ferait ne rattraperait ces années mais elle voulait que leurs relations changent et que au moins Harry, Dudley et elle forment une vraie famille. Elle souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à Harry aussitôt imité par Dudley. Le petit brun heureux sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses grands yeux verts. Cette journée commençait vraiment bien, mieux, elle était parfaite. Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent, c'était maladroit et timide au départ puis petit à petit, ce fut conviviale et drôle. Ils apprenaient à se connaître au travers de leurs souvenirs. Pétunia demanda des précisions sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Harry et le brun fit de même.

Au cours de cette conversation, Harry apprit que Dudley n'était pas si heureux que ça. Bien sûr il mangeait à sa faim, il était pourri gâté mais il gardait certaines blessures profondes au plus profond de son coeur. Les moqueries des autres à cause de son poids, l'absence de vie amoureuse, ses amis qui ne restaient avec lui que par intérêt ou pas peur. Il avoua aussi qu'il avait toujours voulu apprendre à connaître le brun mais qu'il avait peur de la réaction de ses parents si il le faisait. Puis le survivant était fin, beau, toujours souriant malgré les épreuves. Il était jaloux, tout simplement. Il savait que le brun avait des amis précieux dans sa vie alors que lui, malgré sa bande de copains, il se sentait seul. Harry lui promit de l'aider. Pour son physique, pour ses cours et pour pas mal d'autres choses. Oui, le brun pardonnait vite, oui, il pouvait sembler naïf aux yeux des autres, mais, la vie dont il avait toujours rêvée lui tendait les bras et il ne voulait pas laissé passer sa chance. Pour l'heure, il préférait laissé de côté le passer et se concentrer sur le présent et l'avenir. Quand le petit déjeuner prit fin, dix heures du matin approchait. Le survivant s'enferma dans la salle de bain, prit une longue douche, enfila quelques vêtements à sa taille achetés à Pré Au lard au cours de l'année, tenta de se coiffer sans grand succès puis regagna le hall d'entrée où sa tante et son cousin attendaient.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la petite voiture de Pétunia et quittèrent Little Winging. Le soleil pointait haut dans le ciel, il faisait chaud, l'air était doux. Durant le trajet menant à Londres, le brun ferma les yeux et plongea dans un semi sommeil bienfaisant. Les kilomètres défilaient et les paysages changeaient. Bientôt, les premiers immeubles apparurent, ils arrivaient dans la capitale. Pétunia prit la direction du centre, il y avait un parking qui n'était pas trop cher par là bas. Pour le reste, ils voyageraient en métro et récupéreraient la voiture au moment de rentrer. Elle était en train de se garer quand le survivant ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentit oppressé dans le parking souterrain. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Harry pressa le pas jusqu'à la cage d'escalier, il courait presque. Il avait chaud et l'impression de suffoquer, c'était désagréable. Pétunia et Dudley le suivaient légèrement surprit. Quand enfin ils furent à l'air libre, le brun prit une grosse bouffée d'air et les couleurs revinrent sur son visage. Il se tourna vers ses accompagnateurs et lança joyeusement.

- Alors ? Où allons nous ?

- Au centre commerciale pour commencer. Répondit Pétunia.

Ils déambulèrent ensuite dans les rues, le centre commercial était à une dizaine de minutes de marche. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment vitré. Harry n'avait jamais vu une bâtisse tel que celle ci. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres rouges et charnues. Il crocha la bras de sa tante d'un côté et celui de Dudley dedans et passa la porte tourniqué. L'endroit était immense et haut de plafond. Les lumières étaient fortes, les gens couraient, parlaient, riaient dans les larges allées. Il y avait des boutiques partout, vêtements, livres, musique, jeux vidéos, gadgets, magasines, le brun ne savait où donner de la tête. L'aînée les guida vers une boutique de vêtements réputée. La plupart des jeunes achetaient leurs vêtements dans celle ci.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les rayons. Pétunia ne c'était donnée aucune limite. Elle voulait rhabillé son neveu et son fils de la tête au pieds. Dudley commença à choisir les vêtements qui lui plaisait alors que Harry était perdu. Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour suivre la mode et avait rarement eut des vêtements rien qu'à lui et à sa taille. Voyant son air d'oisillon tombé du nid, un vendeur approcha de lui et entreprit de lui parler avec douceur.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose jeune homme ?

- Oui. Je dois me rhabillé complètement mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir, je ne suis pas très doué ça... Répondit Harry en rougissant un peu.

Le vendeur lui fit un large sourire, le petit brun était adorable.

- Je m'appelle Roman. Je vais t'aider si tu veux.

Harry hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il accepter son aide et entreprit d'observer Roman pendant que celui ci choisissait des vêtements. Le vendeur était grand, musclé, des cheveux châtains au reflets légèrement cuivrés en bataille, des yeux noisettes, il arborait un look rebelle. Jeans délavés, rangers, débardeur noir et il avait un piercing à la lèvre inférieure du côté droit. Il était assez beau. À peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit que le brun écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir. Il ne c'était jamais intéressé à un homme depuis Cédric. Un voile de tristesse passa furtivement dans ses émeraudes pétillantes. Rapidement, son regard retrouva joie et émerveillement.

Le vendeur fouilla dans les rayons et revint avec des débardeurs, des jeans délavés, des chemises courtes arrivant au nombril, une veste en jean sans manche, une veste en cuir et pas mal d'autres choses. Il mena ensuite Harry vers les cabines d'essayages. Le petit brun était surpris par les choix du vendeur et légèrement sceptique, il décida cependant de jouer le jeu. Il enfila les ensembles les uns après les autres. Il sortait de la cabine pour montrer le résultat à Roman et se regarder dans le miroir sur pieds. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se trouvait beau. Le sourire qui avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres ne semblait vouloir s'effacer. Sa tante observait de loins heureuse de voir son neveu rayonner de bonheur. Beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes de tous âges regardaient le jeune homme avec convoitise. Même le vendeur qui s'occupait de lui semblait très intéressé mais le brun ne le remarquait pas. Il était d'une innocence et d'une naïveté irréelle. Les essayages se poursuivirent pendant de longues minutes, presque deux heures en fait. Puis, Pétunia régla la totalité des articles. Le vendeur avait donné une carte de visite à Harry sur laquelle était inscrit ses coordonnées. Le brun se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, bredouilla un vague _« merci »_ et il quitta le magasin à la suite de sa tante et de son cousin. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un magasin de chaussures où Harry opta pour une paire de dockers et une paire de converse noire avant de prendre une pause déjeuner bien méritée.

Ils se posèrent dans un fast food. Harry commanda un menu avec un burger au poulet, des frites et un jus d'orange, Dudley hésita un long moment et décida de prendre la même chose que son cousin. En tant normal, il s'empiffrait toujours dans ce genre d'endroits. Pétunia se contenta d'une salade et d'une bouteille d'eau. Puis la plus âgée eut envie de revenir sur certains souvenirs qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit du garçon.

- Il y a certaines questions que je voudrais te poser à propos de tes souvenirs Harry. Je peux ?

- Oui. Tante Pétunia. Répondit il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Appelle moi Pétunia ou Tunia.

Le garçon hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment puis elle reprit.

- Bon d'abord pour cet énorme serpent... Il t'avait mordu et je pense que la morsure était mortelle non ?

- Oui.. Effectivement elle était mortelle. Tu as vu, j'ai utilisé le croc sur le livre pour vaincre l'esprit qui s'y trouvait. J'aurais dû mourir, mais l'oiseau que tu as vu et qui a pleuré sur ma blessure est un phoenix. Les larmes du phoenix soignent.

- Oh... Et les créatures sombres avec des capes... Elles semblent t'affecter gravement. Qu'est ce c'est ?

- Des détraqueurs. Elles ôtent tout plaisir et tout bonheur quand on est à leur contact. Elles nous font revivre nos pires souvenirs. Moi je revis la mort de mes parents. Les hurlements de ma mère sont insoutenables, c'est pour ça que je m'évanouis.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Harry. Pétunia se leva, le serra tendrement dans ses bras et chuchota.

- Je suis désolé Harry...

- C'est rien. C'est juste que c'est un peu dur de parler de tout ça mais il le faut alors...

La femme déposa un baiser sur son front et resta accroupie face à lui. Elle reprit la parole...

- Je t'ai vu embrasser un jeune homme...

Elle suspendit sa phrase. Elle se demandait si son neveu allait lui répondre, il avait blêmit et se triturait les doigts. Il avait sans doute peur d'être rejeté. Elle caressa doucement sa joue avec le dos de sa main. Il releva la tête, plongea son regard dans le sien et ce qu'il y vit sembla le rassurer puisqu'il commença à parler.

- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment quand tout ça à commencé. J'avais aidé Cédric en lui révélant une information. Plus tard, on c'est rencontré dans la bibliothèque, il m'a demandé pour faire une balade dans le parc avec lui. On a parlé. Il m'a demandé de lui raconter ma vie chez les moldus pendant l'été. L'oncle Vernon avait été particulièrement sévère cet été là. J'ai fondu en larme, il m'a prit dans ses bras, il m'a rassuré, m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me voir pleurer. Puis il m'a embrassé. Je crois que j'avais déjà un faible pour lui mais je ne m'en était pas rendu compte. À la seconde où j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'ai aimé. La suite tu la connais. On a vécu quelques mois de bonheur avant qu'il ne soit tué. Et pour répondre à ta question... J'aime les hommes. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par une fille.

- Pas de problème. Répondit elle avec un large sourire.

Dudley regardait Harry, complètement halluciné. Il bégaya...

- Tu...tu...es...Gay ?

Harry baissa la tête, une vague de tristesse le traversa de part en part. Son cousin allait le rejeté, c'était sûr, il devait être dégouté par lui. Voyant le changement d'attitude du brun, le fils Dursley se reprit...

- Oh non Harry... Je ne te juge pas. Je suis juste étonné. Puis se serait quand même un comble que je te rejette alors que je suis attiré par les filles et les garçons.

Le brun releva brusquement la tête. Ce fut à son tour de regarder Dudley comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Ils se sourirent, Harry tira la langue et ils partirent dans un fou rire.

Quelques tables plus loins, le vendeur du magasin de vêtement était en train de boire un café. Quand le rire cristallin s'éleva, il releva la tête, parcourut l'endroit du regard et tomba sur le brun. Il se fit la réflexion que le jeune homme avait l'air d'un ange. (nda : Si il savait le pauvre...) Il soupira, ce garçon était trop parfait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa pureté et son innocence. Jamais le brun ne prendrait contact avec lui, il en était certain. Son coeur se serra un peu à cet idée. Il espérait que ce magnifique garçon trouverait une personne qui le rendrait heureux. Il termina son café et quitta le fast food après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Harry.

De son côté, le brun n'avait même pas conscience d'être observé. Il termina son repas tout en continuant à discuter avec Pétunia et Dudley de sujet plus légers tels que le Quidditch, les blagues que ses amis et lui avaient faits à l'école. Hagrid et sa passion pour les animaux bizarre et dangereux. Les Weasley qui ressemblaient à une famille de fous. Les deux Dursley étaient ravis d'en connaître d'avantage sur le brun. C'était le début d'une vraie relation de famille. Quand le repas fut terminé, ils vidèrent les boîtes vides empilées sur les plateaux dans les poubelles et sortirent de l'établissement.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans différentes boutiques. Harry acheta des livres, des CD, des DVD et d'autres choses. Quand ils entrèrent dans une boutique hi tech, le brun demanda à sa tante si il pouvait prendre quelques trucs coûteux en promettant de la rembourser dans quelques jours. Elle répondit qu'il prenait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il était hors de question qu'il rembourse quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais eut de cadeaux depuis qu'il vivait chez eux alors elle voulait le gâter. Il se choisit donc un téléphone portable, un ordinateur portable, un Ipod, une chaîne Hi Fi, une petite télé, un lecteur DVD et d'autres gadgets électroniques tels d'un appareil photo numérique, un disque dur externe ou une clé USB. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ce genre de choses et son rêve se réalisait enfin. Il faudrait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de faire fonctionner tout ça à Poudlard. Dudley fut autorisé à choisir un nouveau téléphone portable et un Ipod puisque son ancien baladeur mp3 avait rendu l'âme quelques jours auparavant. Ils réglèrent les achats et Harry les guida vers le couloir désert menant aux toilettes. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, se concentra et prononça la formule pour réduire les paquets en effectuant un vague geste de la main. Il parvenait à utiliser la magie sans baguette pour les sorts simple. Sa tante fit un petit sourire s'avouant intérieurement que la magie était tout même pratique puis ils reprirent leur balade. Leur dernière étape fut un salon de coiffure. Harry avait surprit sa tante en disant qu'il voulait se faire des mèches bleues pétrole. Elle tenta gentiment de le dissuader puis voyant qu'il était sûr de lui, rendit les armes et accepta.

En fin de journée, ils regagnèrent la voiture de Pétunia éreintés. Leurs jambes étaient lourdes mais ils se sentaient vraiment bien. Harry était métamorphosé, un sourire flottait en permanence sur ses lèvres. Il avait passé son temps à marcher en crochant Dudley par le bras ou en lui tenant la main. Ça n'avait rien d'un geste amoureux, juste un geste affectueux. La voiture quitta le parking souterrain et regagna la voie rapide qui menait à Little Winging. Le trajet se fit assez rapidement et sans encombres. En arrivant devant la maison, ils virent la voiture de Vernon stationnée devant la porte du garage. Pétunia se gara sur le trottoir et coupa le moteur. Ils prirent les sacs contenant leurs achats et pénétrèrent dans la maison. Les deux plus jeune montèrent ranger le tout dans leurs chambres.

En silence, Pétunia entra dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner. Elle n'entendit pas Vernon qui arrivait à son tour dans la tour et sursauta quand sa voix forte et froide claqua.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais !

- Je prépare le dîner. Répondit elle calmement.

- Hors de question ! C'est le morveux qui le fera !

- Non. Rétorqua t-elle tranchante.

Le visage de son mari vira au rouge. Il entra dans une rage folle. Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Ce gamin allait obéir où il serait sévèrement punit. La voix de sa femme raisonna dans toute la maison.

- Laisses Harry tranquille ! Tu ne lui fera plus jamais de mal tu m'entends Vernon ?!

Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers elle à grand pas. Effrayée, elle recula et entra dans le salon, son mari avançait toujours vers l'air dangereux. À l'étage, Harry et Dudley étaient sortis de leurs chambres et descendaient les escaliers pour voir ce qui se passait. Vernon se jeta sur sa femme, lui serra le coup et grogna entre ses dents.

- Tu oses défendre ce monstre femme ?

Le petit brun avait blêmit, il avait peur. Il sentit la main de Dudley prendre la sienne et leurs doigts s'enlacer comme pour se rassurer. À ce moment, l'impensable se produisit. Alors que l'homme allait jeter sa femme par terre. Un grosse sphère argenté enveloppa Pétunia et envoya valser Vernon à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'homme traversa la baie vitrée du salon sous la puissance du choc et tomba sur la pelouse jaunit par le soleil. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, assommé. Harry écarquilla les yeux et murmura.

- Magie instinctive.

Sa tante regardait partout autour d'elle, paniquée. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sentait une douce énergie couler dans ses veines, un doux frisson la parcourut. Elle avait cette sensation d'avoir retrouver un élément qui lui avait manqué pendant des années. Elle ferma les yeux et la baie vitrée se répara toute seule. Harry sentit deux flux magiques différents du sien. Un puissant et un très faible, presque comme si il était enfermé dans un coffre de plomb. Il avança prudemment vers Pétunia, lui prit la main et lança d'une voix douce et calme.

- Tunia. Tu n'es pas moldue, tu es une sorcière.

- Mais...mais...C'est...impossible... Répondit elle en bégayant perdue.

Harry réfléchit un moment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. À qui pouvait il s'adresser. Avant il aurait répondu Albus Dumbledore sans aucune hésitation mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Que sous le vieux sorcier aux airs de papy gâteaux se cachait une tout autre personne. Un nom lui vint alors en tête lui provoquant un frisson de dégout. Severus Snape. Il fit venir à lui un parchemin et une plume, écrivit quelques phrases dessus, appela sa chouette et lui ordonna de porter de suite cette missive au potionniste.

Dans un manoir perdu en écosse, Severus Snape était penché sur un chaudron. Prêt de lui, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, se tenait un homme d'âge mûr à la beauté irréelle. Ses yeux carmins brillaient de malices. Il s'adressa au professeur en riant.

- Alors Severus... On dirait que cette potion te donne du fil à retordre.

- Oh Tom ! C'est pas drôle. Ce n'est pas le moment de te moquer. Cette potion est importante pour toi je te rappel. À moins que tu préfères que Harry ne garde les faux souvenirs qui embrument son esprit. Suggéra t-il perfidement.

Son vis à vis grogna. À cet instant, une chouette d'un blanc immaculée pénétra dans le laboratoire de potion et fonça vers le potionniste. Il reconnut aussitôt l'animal de Harry. Hedwidge lâcha un parchemin et l'homme le rattrapa.

_« Cher Professeur Snape,_

_Il se passe des choses étranges chez moi. Je pense que vous savez où je vis, je préfère ne pas marqué mon adresse au cas où le message serait intercepté. _

_J'ai besoin que vous veniez de toute urgence. Je sais que nos rapports n'ont jamais été amicaux mais vous êtes le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance. _

_Venez vite, s'il vous plaît,_

_Amicalement._

_HJ Potter... »_

L'homme haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il donna le message à Tom qui se trouvait prêt de lui et attendit qu'il en terminé la lecture pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Rapidement, Tom prit la parole.

- Vas y tout de suite Severus. Je surveille la potion.

Le professeur hocha la tête et disparut dans un pop sonore. Il apparut dans un cabanon de jardin miteux. Il défroissa ses robes, lança un sortilège de désillusion et sortit de l'abri. Il avisa la maison qui se trouvait face à lui. Une forte lumière filtrait au travers des rideaux de la baie vitrée. Il approcha avec prudence et frappa au carreau. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et il tomba sur un Harry Potter qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme se décala et le laisse entrer dans la pièce. Severus avait bien vu l'homme aux allures de cachalot inconscient dans le jardin mais décida de n'y prêter aucune attention.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Pétunia, Dudley, Harry et lui même étaient installé dans la cuisine, face à une tasse de thé fumante et une assiette de petits gâteaux. Il prit la parole.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Potter.

- Harry... Répondit le jeune homme avant de reprendre... Bien voilà. Comme vous le savez ma mère était une sorcière brillante et on a toujours pensé que sa soeur, ma tante, Pétunia, était une moldue...

Il fit une pause et l'homme hocha la tête pour expliquer silencieusement que jusque là, il suivait.

- Tout à commencé hier, j'ai reçu mon héritage. Je suis... apparemment...Un ange...

Le potionniste sursauta légèrement mais Harry trop absorbé par son récit ne remarqua rien.

- Quand j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience, il y a eu un étrange phénomène. Ma tante et moi nous sommes trouvé relié et avons partagés nos souvenirs. Rien d'autre d'inhabituel ne c'est produit ensuite jusqu'à il y a environ deux heures. Mon oncle était furieux. Ma tante et mon cousin ont décidé de se rapprocher de moi et de former une vraie famille. Mon oncle voulait que je prépare le dîner comme d'habitude mais Pétunia à refusée. Il a voulu monter à l'étage pour me punir mais ma tante c'est interposée, il l'a à moitié étrangler et quand il a voulu la jeter au sol, Tunia à fait de la magie instinctive. Mon oncle à traversé toute la pièce et la baie vitrée. Quand Pétunia c'est calmée, la baie vitrée c'est réparée toute seule. Depuis je sens mon flux magique, un autre puissant venant de Pétunia et un très faible émanant de Dudley. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et mon instinct m'a commandé de vous contacter.

Le potionniste jeta un regard surprit à Pétunia et Dudley, aussi surprit que Severus puisse l'être bien sûr. Il fixa Harry un instant afin d'être sûr de sa sincérité et ce qu'il vit de les orbes émeraudes de son vis à vis le rassura. Il faudrait qu'il raconte ça à Tom dès son retour au manoir Riddle. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta tout un tas de sorts sur les deux soit disant moldus. Il fronça les sourcils, c'était hallucinant. Non seulement Pétunia était une sorcière d'une assez grande puissance mais Dudley était lui aussi sorcier même si un puissant sceau bloquait sa magie. Il avait sûrement hérité ce sceau de sa mère. La question était qui avait annihilé la magie de Pétunia Dursley née Evans et pourquoi ? Une seule réponse s'insinua dans son esprit, Albus Dumbledore. Il regarda les trois personnes présentes et déclara avec sérieux.

- Pétunia et Dudley Dursley sont sorciers, aucun doute là dessus mais quelqu'un à posé un sceau puissant sur Pétunia quand elle était jeune pour annuler sa magie et Dudley en a hérité. Le problème est que vous Pétunia, n'avez jamais été à Poudlard et ne savez donc pas canaliser votre magie. Il va vous falloir une baguette et Harry va vous apprendre, du moins pour les bases. Pour Dudley, il faudra trouvé un moyen d'ôter ce sceau tant qu'il sera là, il ne pourra pas apprendre la magie.

- Qui a bien pu bloquer la magie de Tunia ? Demanda le survivant.

- Je sais qui c'est mais je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez prêt à accepter ça Harry.

Le cerveau de Harry tournait à plein régime. Qui avait accès à la liste des enfants sorciers et à leur puissance ? Qui s'occupait des lettre à envoyait aux familles ? Qui se déplaçait l'été avec McGonagall pour rencontrer les enfants de nés moldus et leurs familles ? Qui était assez puissant et bien placé pour faire ça ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc alors qu'une seule réponse lui venait à l'esprit. Bien sûr, le vieil homme avait considérablement baissé dans son estime depuis l'an dernier mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de faire ça. Il redressa la tête, serra les poings, crispa la mâchoire et cracha presque la réponse qui lui était venue...

- Dumbledore.

Le potionniste lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Ils discutèrent encore longuement. Il fut décidé que Severus allait chercher un moyen d'ôter le sceau qui bloquait la magie de Dudley. En attendant, le jeune homme allait lire les livres des 5 premières années de cours de Harry pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait au niveau théorique. Il pourrait également confectionner quelques potions qui ne requerraient pas de sorts ou baguette. Dès que le sceau serait enlevé, il pourrait alors s'entraîner. Le sombre professeur de potion posa un bouclier de magie noire assez puissant afin que personne ne puisse détecter l'utilisation de la magie dans la maison. Même le ministère n'y verrait que du feu. Il promit au brun de donner rapidement de ses nouvelles, puis, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, il disparut. Il laissa derrière lui, trois personnes choqués. Pétunia et Dudley venaient d'apprendre leur condition de sorciers et Tunia avait revu son amour de jeunesse. Il semblait toujours aussi mystérieux, mais tout ça était passé. Harry lui sentait la colère et la haine monter doucement en lui. Dumbledore allait devoir s'expliquer un jour ou l'autre.

Quand Severus reparut dans le laboratoire de potion du manoir Riddle, il avait l'air réellement perdu. Comme si des repères importants de sa vie venaient de s'effondrer. Il avança en traînant des pieds vers un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber. Lui qui ne montrait rien de ses sentiments habituellement n'avait pu maintenir son masque en place. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs d'enfances pour tenter de déterminé si il avait déjà vu Pétunia Evans pratiquer la magie et la réponse qui s'insinua dans son esprit fut _« oui »_, une fois, mais il l'avait totalement oublié jusqu'à ce jour. Comme si quelqu'un c'était amusé avec sa mémoire.

_Il se souvint encore du jour où la magie de la jeune fille avait explosé, elle devait avoir 10 ans à l'époque et Lily et lui avaient tout deux 9 ans. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le parc jouant et discutant comme toujours, une bande de jeune moldus était arrivée. Ils étaient une demi douzaine et devaient avoir une quinzaine d'années. Ils avaient commencer à les embêter. Ils avaient volé le livre de Lily et avait commencé à la bousculé. Severus avait tenté de défendre son ami mais il était impuissant face à eux, il était bien trop jeune._

_Alors qu'un des garçons avait bloqué Lily sur le sol et tentait de l'embrasser malgré ses pleures. Un hurlement aiguë de rage s'éleva. Une furie apparut et courut vers le groupe. La magie pulsait partout autour d'elle, puissante. Severus n'avait jamais vu tel puissance avant ça. Le sable du parc s'éleva dans les airs en un tourbillon d'une grande violence, les balançoires volèrent en éclats. Le groupe de garçons, effrayés prit aussitôt la fuite. _

_Pétunia vint vers Lily et Severus, les attira dans ses bras et les berça pour les calmer et les rassurer. Sa magie s'apaisa peu à peu, le sable se déposa sur le sol, les balançoires reprirent leurs places et le calme revint dans le parc. L'aîné, épuisée, c'était endormie en les consolant._

Un an avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle avait donc encore sa magie. Quand et comment Dumbledore avait-il put poser ce sceau ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il trouverait. Ce fut la voix de Tom qui le sortit de ses pensées et souvenirs.

- Qu'y a t-il Severus ?

- Je viens de découvrir quelque chose qui m'a un peu retourné.

- Oh... C'est au sujet de Harry ?

- Oui... Sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley ne sont pas moldus. Ils sont sorciers.

- Un sceau d'annulation de magie ?

- Comment le sais tu ?

- J'en ai entendu parlé.

- Je me demande comment Dumbledore à pu le poser. En tout cas, à 10 ans, Pétunia avait encore sa magie, je viens de me souvenir d'un épisode durant lequel elle en avait perdu le contrôle. Elle était même plutôt puissante dans son genre. Où peut que cette puissance était seulement due au fait qu'elle voulait nous sauver Lily et moi.

- Je vois. C'est sûrement à cette occasion de Dumbledore l'a repéré et sa puissance à du l'effrayer. Le rituel d'annulation de magie n'a pas besoin de se faire en présence de la victime. Il suffit d'avoir un échantillon de sang ou de cheveux et la bonne formule.

- Le sceau a été brisé sur Pétunia.

- Comment ?

- Harry et elle se sont trouvés reliés et ont eu un partage de souvenirs, je pense que le sceau c'est brisé à ce moment là. La magie de Pétunia c'est réveillée quand son mari à voulu la tuer après qu'elle l'ai empêché de battre Harry.

Tom pensa à quelque chose mais préféra garder ses doutes pour lui tant qu'il n'était pas sûr. Il avait horreur de parler de choses dont il n'était pas absolument certain. En tout cas, il savait comment ôter le sceau mais il devrait se rendre lui même sur place. Severus était un bon légilimens mais ce genre de magie de l'esprit était très dangereuse, le moindre faux pas, et Dudley Dursley deviendrait au pire un légume, au mieux complètement fou. Il expliqua donc la situation à son ami. Ils décidèrent de terminer la préparation des potions et de discuter de nouveau de tout ça plus tard.

Quelques jours étaient passés. Draco et Narcissa c'étaient beaucoup rapproché. La mère avait longuement rassuré le fils. Oui, Harry Potter était son âme soeur et non, ce n'était pas grave. Elle l'aimait quelque soit la personne avec qui il ferait sa vie et elle n'avait rien de particulier contre le dernier des Potter. Elle avait plutôt hâte de pouvoir le connaître. Elle avait aussi était très honnête quand elle avait dit que Lucius n'accepterait pas la situation mais pour le moment il était en prison et si il venait à s'évader ou à en sortir, alors elle fuirait le manoir avec son fils. Ils avaient enfin une vraie relation mère, fils, ce que le chef de famille avait toujours refusé. Lucius était un homme dur et violent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le pouvoir, l'argent et un héritier à son image. Pendant plusieurs années, sa femme avait pensé qu'il était parvenu à ses fins mais elle c'était trompée. Son fils avait joué parfaitement son rôle et manipulé son géniteur à la perfection. Elle était si fière de lui.

Ce matin là, ils c'étaient tout deux levés tôt et étaient dans le grand salon face à un copieux petit déjeuner. Un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre et déposa la gazette du sorcier devant le plus jeune. Le sourire aux lèvres, il croqua dans un morceau de toast, bu une gorgée de café et déplia le journal après avoir donné quelques mornilles à l'oiseau. Dès qu'il vit la une, son visage se décomposa. Il devint blême, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Sa mère se précipita sur lui et tenta de le faire parler en vint. Tout ce qu'il pu faire, fut de lui tendre le journal.

_**« EVASION DE LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY**_

_Aux premières lueurs du jour, le mangemort et bras droit de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy c'est enfui de la prison sorcière. Nous ignorons si il a agit seul ou si il a été aidé. Les détraqueurs ayant déserté depuis longtemps les lieux, les aurors chargés de la surveillance de la prison ont été manipulé. Ils ont été retrouvé profondément endormis pour la plupart d'entre eux. _

_L'évasion c'est faite en douceur, nous ne déplorons aucune perte et les blessés ne l'ont été que légèrement ce qui tend à penser que Voldemort n'en ai pas responsable. Les Aurors de toute l'Europe sont sur le pied de guerre et recherches activement le fuyard. Le manoir Malfoy est étroitement surveillé et l'individu n'a pas été repéré sur les lieux. _

_Nous vous tiendrons informés des avancées de l'enquête. Plus d'information sur Lucius Abraxas Malfoy en page 11...._

_Votre dévouée journaliste Rita Skeeter... »_

En réalité, l'homme se trouvait bien loin d'ici. Il était caché dans une cabane au coeur de la forêt interdite et attendait patiemment son heure...

Dès qu'elle eut terminée la lecture de l'article, Narcissa secoua vivement son fils et lui ordonna d'allé immédiatement préparer ses affaires. Il devait fourrer tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ses malles. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et fit de même. Elle alla dans la bibliothèque où un coffre contenant une grosse pile de gallions était dissimulé derrière une imposante étagère, l'ouvrit et le visa complètement. Ils avaient de l'argent et leurs affaires mais où pouvaient ils aller ? Il leur fallait une personne de confiance et la femme connaissait peu de monde. Son mari l'avait toujours tenu à l'écart de la société sûrement au cas où une situation similaire se présenterait.

Puis, elle eut un déclic. Elle s'insulta intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le seul qui pouvait les idées et qui ne les trahirait pas était Severus Snape. Il était le parrain de Draco et considérait le jeune homme comme un fils. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin, tremblante, y écrivit une courte missive et la confia au grand duc de la famille. Dès que le volatile disparut par la fenêtre, elle réduisit ses affaires et celles de son fils et gagna le salon principal du manoir au rez de chaussé. Il était proche du hall d'entré. Une longue attente débuta alors pour la mère et le fils.

Des coups frappés à la fenêtre de la bibliothèque tirèrent Severus de ses recherches. Il releva la tête et reconnut aussitôt le hibou de la famille Malfoy. Il haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un mouvement de baguette. Le volatile pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce et fonça droit sur lui. Il déposa un parchemin devant lui et partit aussitôt. Le potionniste prit le rouleau scellé, le déroula et entreprit de le lire, le message était court...

_« Severus,_

_Lucius c'est évadé d'Azkaban. Draco et moi sommes effrayés, nous ne savons pas où aller. _

_Il n'est pas au courant pour ce que je t'ai expliqué il y a quelques jours et si il le découvre, ça va mal se terminer._

_Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour nous cacher._

_Fais vite, s'il te plaît,_

_Amicalement,_

_Narcissa »_

Il laissa échapper un grognement. Il n'avait pas lu la gazette depuis quelques semaines. Ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'âneries toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. Il gagna aussitôt le bureau de Tom pour lui expliquer la situation. Quand il fut devant la porte, il frappa trois coups secs et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer ce qui ne tarda pas. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et déclara rapidement.

- Lucius c'est évadé ! Narcissa veut fuir avec Draco mais elle ne sait pas où aller.

- Vas les chercher et amène les moi. Cette demeure n'est connue de personne à part toi et moi. Ils seront en sécurité ici.

Severus hocha la tête et disparut dans un pop sonore. Il apparut dans une forêt qui entourait le manoir Malfoy. Il devait marcher pendant quelques minutes pour atteindre les grilles du manoir. Il y avait des protections sur toute la demeure. Il marcha rapidement en prenant garde aux bruits environnants. Une mauvaise rencontre était vite arrivée, surtout avec Lucius dans la nature. Un bruit de branche qui craque le fit sursauter, il souffla presque de soulagement quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un loup et reprit sa route. Il arriva rapidement face aux lourdes grilles du manoir, il s'arrêta, toucha le blason de la famille Malfoy et les grilles s'ouvrirent. Il pénétra dans le parc et remonta la longue allée menant aux portes de la demeure. À l'extérieur, le groupe d'aurors chargés de la surveillance l'avait vu mais ne l'avait pas arrêté. Severus était connu comment étant un ami de la famille et il faisait parti de l'ordre du phoenix. Ce fut donc sans difficulté majeur, qui parvint aux lourdes portes en bois massif et frappa.

Il entendit des pas précipités dans le hall et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une Narcissa Malfoy au bord de la panique. D'un regard, il lui intima le silence et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée. Ils avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'au salon principal de la maison et y entrèrent. Draco attendait assis sur un fauteuil. Quand il vit son parrain, il se leva et pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il courut et se jeta dans ses bras. Il était tellement soulagé. Severus l'accueillis entre ses bras et l'étreignit doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le manoir était plongé dans le silence. Puis, l'héritier Malfoy finit par se dégager des bras de son parrain. Il lui fit un maigre sourire empreint d'une certaine appréhension. Ils s'assirent dans un canapé, un elfe apporta du thé et des biscuits et quand la petite créature eut quitté la pièce, la conversation débuta. Severus prit la parole.

- Bon... Je sais où vous cacher mais ça risque de ne pas vous plaire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Narcissa.

- C'est chez Tom Riddle.

Un frisson parcourut Draco, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres, ses parents n'en parlaient que rarement à la maison mais il avait lu tellement de choses dans les journaux. Cet homme était un monstre, il avait torturé et tué et de plus, Lucius était son bras droit.

- Cet homme est un meurtrier et en plus père est...

- Non... Le coupa Severus. Il y a de nombreuses choses que vous allez devoir apprendre sur Tom. Laissez moi vous mettre en sécurité et ensuite nous pourrons discuter de tout ça avec le principal concerné.

Narcissa était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était inquiète, elle se demandait si elle pouvait faire confiance à Severus, si elle ne c'était pas trompée en faisant appel à lui. Non, elle avait bien fait, elle le sentait. Elle avait toujours été douée pour cerner les personnes et elle savait que jamais le potionniste ne ferait quoi que ce soit pour leur nuire. Elle regarda son fils pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il hocha faiblement la tête comme pour lui dire que quelque soit la décision qu'elle prendrait, il la suivrait. Elle se leva, marcha dans la pièce pour se calmer puis répondit faiblement.

- C'est d'accord...

Avant de reprendre d'une voix plus assurée.

- Mais si une fois sur place j'ai le moindre doute, Draco et moi partirons et vous ne nous empêcherait pas de partir.

- Pas de problème. Répondit Severus.

Ils se levèrent, Draco et Narcissa parcoururent une dernière fois les couloirs et pièces du manoir afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié puis, quand ils furent certains qu'ils avaient tout, il quittèrent l'immense demeure sans un regard en arrière. Severus leur avait jeté un sortilège de désillusion pour que les aurors ne les voit pas en priant tous les sorciers célèbres qu'il connaissait pour que Fol'oeil ne soit pas en faction ce matin là. Dès qu'ils furent à l'endroit où ils pouvaient transplanner, Draco et Narcissa prirent chacun un bras de l'homme et ils disparurent dans un pop. Ils apparurent dans un salon chaleureux.

La pièce était de taille moyenne. Il y avait des étagères avec des livres autant moldus que sorciers. Deux tables carrées avec des jeux d'échecs, un moldu et un sorcier. Des fauteuils et canapés blanc et gris clair. Une grande table basse carrée grise un peu plus foncé. Une imposante cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu joyeux et un tapis moelleux blanc étendu devant elle. La chaleur de la pièce était encore relevée par une large baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon avec vu sur des montagnes. Severus les invita à s'asseoir et quitta la pièce.

Il revint une dizaines de minutes plus tard avec le maître des lieux. Les deux Malfoy n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés quand ils entendirent la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Severus pénétra dans la pièce suivit d'un homme grand et finement musclé. Il avait des cheveux entre le châtain et le brun, la peau assez pâle, les yeux carmins et surtout, il souriait. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Voldemort qu'ils avaient parfois vu dans les journaux. Ils avisèrent leur hôte avec un air de strangulo hors de l'eau. Un rire discret s'éleva et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Voldemort venait de rire. Draco était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et Narcissa rougissait allègrement. L'homme s'avança dans la pièce, se présenta et leur tendit sa main. Ils la serrèrent tour à tour, légèrement tremblant. Tom prit place dans un fauteuil face à eux, ils les regarda attentivement et prit la parole.

- En premier lieu je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue au Manoir Riddle.

- Me..merci. Bafouilla pitoyablement Narcissa.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il était évident que Lucius n'avait pas dit à sa femme et son fils que le lord n'était pas tel qu'il était dépeint dans les journaux. Il avait vraiment mal choisit son bras droit. Heureusement, il était détaché de Lucius maintenant. Severus était un bien meilleur associé et surtout, il était fidèle, loyal et droit. Réalisant que ses deux invités le fixaient, attendant sûrement qu'il parle de nouveau, il continua son récit.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconté les journaux. Je n'ai jamais commis de massacres, de tortures ou autres choses de ce genre.

- Mais...

Mais quoi ? Draco était perplexe. Tout ce qu'on lui avait appris jusqu'ici volait doucement en éclat. Alors comme ça, Voldemort n'était pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde le disait ? Et Potter dans tout ça ? Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

- Une personne manipule habillement tout ça et tire les ficelles mais ça vous l'apprendrez très vite. Je vais vous dire pourquoi je me bas dans cette guerre.

Il fit une courte pause et prit une grande inspiration.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que les rituels de magie ancienne et les anciens sortilèges qu'on appel maintenant Magie Noire et qui ne sont pas tous mauvais soient réhabilité. Je veux aussi que les moldus connaissent notre existence, qu'ils reconnaissent que nous leur sommes supérieurs et que nous apprenions à vivre ensemble avec des lois et un gouvernement commun. Quand je parle de supériorité envers les moldus, je ne veux pas parler de domination, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je cherche. Nous sommes en avances sur eux dans de nombreux domaines comme la médecine et je veux leur en faire profiter, c'est tout. Je veux aussi que les créatures magiques et les êtres qu'on nomme communément hybrides tels que les centaures, les lycanthropes et autre aient plus de droits. Qu'ils puissent se marier, avoir des enfants, exercé le métier qu'ils veulent, avoir un coffre à Gringotts qui ne soit pas plafonné, leur propre maison. Je me bas pour des causes juste. Mais certaines personnes ne voient pas mon action d'un bon oeil. Pourtant, avec ce que je veux mettre en place, la communauté sorcière se porterait bien mieux. Je veux également abolir les mariages forcés dans les familles sang pur. Je trouve inadmissible que des jeunes gens soient fiancés et mariés à 17 ans et que l'épouse n'ait aucun droit de parole ou d'action au sein du couple. Vous devez aussi savoir que contrairement à ce qui a été dit, mes partisans ne sont pas marqués, moi même je ne le suis pas. En attendant, considérez vous ici comme chez vous. Vous serez en sécurité. Vous ne risquez rien.

Draco avait envi d'y croire mais il était sceptique. Voldemort était bien celui qui avait assassiné les parents de son âme soeur non ? Ha... Potter l'avait vu tuer Diggory, puis ce Black avait été assassiné par la tante Bellatrix et Ha...Potter avait été obligé de se battre en duel contre Voldemort, non ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Que se passait il ? N'y tenant plus, il prit la parole.

- Mais.. Vous avez tué les parents de Potter il y a 15 ans. Puis vous avez tué Diggory quand vous êtes revenu à la vie et Black a été tué par tante Bellatrix.

- Non... Décidément, Dumbledore est très fort. Peu après la naissance de Harry Potter. Ses parents et Sirius Black ont comprit que je n'étais pas le méchant de cette guerre, qu'on leur avait menti. Que je n'étais pas le tueur sanguinaire qui voulait exterminer les moldus, les sangs de bourbes et autre sang mêlés. Ils sont venus me voir et se sont ralliés à ma cause. Ils espionnaient Dumbledore pour moi mais ce vieux fou l'a découvert. Il a eut peur que les Potter et Black ne parlent. Alors, il a tué les Potter, a inventé une prophétie sur Harry et moi pour me faire accusé et à fait accusé Sirius de trahison envers ses amis. Ainsi, James et Lily étaient morts, Sirius était en prison et Harry se retrouvait dans le monde moldu dans une famille qui détestait les sorciers. Quand le jeune Harry est entré à Poudlard, il a ordonné à Severus d'être méchant avec lui et il a tout fait pour que Harry le suive aveuglément et ça a marché. Il manipule l'esprit de Harry, lui modifie régulièrement la mémoire. Potter n'a quasiment aucun véritable souvenirs, ils sont tous crées de toute pièce.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Il faut sortir Harry de là !

Réalisant qu'il venait d'appeler Potter par son prénom, Draco se mit a rougir et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Lui qui voulait être discret. Puis il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache ce qu'il était. Tom Riddle se mit à rire puis prit la parole avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

- Je sais ce que tu es Draco. L'ange noir, celui qui doit s'unir à l'ange pour arrêter cette guerre. Je sais aussi que Harry est l'ange, donc ton âme soeur. Je sais également que vous vous détestez cordialement et qu'il sera difficile de vous rapprocher mais c'est important Draco. Vous devez à tout prix vous unir et accomplir votre destin.

Le blond était bouche bée et Severus avait les yeux écarquillé. Il n'avait rien dit à Tom et il était sûr d'avoir correctement protégé son esprit alors comment son ami pouvait il le savoir ? Son ami lui avait encore caché des choses, c'était certain. Il avisa le sourire mystérieux de ce dernier et se dit qu'il en serait sûrement plus plus tard. Effectivement, il comprit que la conversation était finie quand le maître des lieux appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de montrer à Draco et Narcissa leurs quartiers.

L'elfe qui se nommait Myah les guida à travers les couloirs et escaliers de la demeure. L'endroit était immense, plus grand encore que le manoir Malfoy. C'était plus un château d'un manoir selon eux. Il les guida vers l'aile sud et s'arrêta face à une porte de bois finement travaillée sur laquelle était gravé deux anges qui s'enlaçaient. La petite créature ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'enter. Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand salon dans les ton verts clairs et miel. Il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils, une table basse, une grande bibliothèque qui ne demandait qu'à être remplie et une large cheminée. Une porte donnait sur un petit bureau dans lequel Draco pourrait travailler ses cours sans problème. Un autre porte donnait sur une immense salle de bain carrelée de blanc et de mauve dans laquelle il y avait deux lavabos, une grande cabine de douche, une immense baignoire ronde et les toilettes. Des étagères habillaient les murs et étaient emplies de produits d'hygiène corporel, de serviettes de toilettes et draps de bain doux. Deux autres portes donnaient sur deux chambres assez grandes dans lesquels il y avait des lits doubles, des armoires d'ébène et de larges placards. Celle de Narcissa avait en plus une coiffeuse munit d'un miroir et de nombreux produits de maquillage et parfums. Les deux Malfoy étaient heureux, leurs appartements étaient parfait. Narcissa s'empressa de redonner leurs tailles à leurs malles. Puis d'un sort, elle les envoya dans les bonnes chambres. Ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à ranger leurs affaires dans les armoires et placards. Ils mirent leurs livres dans la bibliothèque du salon et quand enfin ils eurent terminés, ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon. Narcissa prit la gazette du sorcier qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de lire le matin et Draco sortit un livre sur les créatures magiques dans lequel il espérait trouver des informations sur sa condition.

Dans une autre pièce du manoir, Tom et Severus étaient installés dans un canapé et buvaient un verre de Whisky en discutant tranquillement.

**_Voici le moment tant attendu, vous pouvez nous huer, nous insulter, nous jeter des tomates, nous encourager ou seulement continuer à nous lire. Nous publierons un nouveau chapitre dès que nous en aurons l'occasion. Gros gros bixxxxxx à tous nos lecteurs et à bientôt..._**


End file.
